


Украшения

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Devil May Cry - спонтанный Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, POV Griffon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: Зарисовка про рождение и первые дни Ви. Джен с ПОВ курицы.





	Украшения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Майский фестиваль по Devil May Cry, потому что движухе всегда ДА: http://qliphoth.diary.ru/  
> Заодно вычеркиваю клетку "Украшения" в своем самопальном ДМК-кинк-бинго: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/0/8/2708/86285880.jpg

Грифон появился на свет первым.

Человек-без-имени, его создатель, валялся на полу в чем мать родила и подавал признаки крайнего недоумения. Грифону пришлось все сделать за него:

– Эй, ты! Вставай, жопу простудишь! У нас дела есть. Давай-давай-давай!

Человек-без-имени нахмурился, воззрился на него пораженно. Грифон склонил голову набок и издал раздраженную трель.

– Я... Он...

– Ты, он, ага, был один, стало два, а башка на двоих одна, и та – дырявая!

Это заставило человека-без имени улыбнуться.

– Данте, – пробормотал он.

Грифон не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому крикнул:

– Сам ты Данте!

Когда человек-без-имени смеялся, Грифону становилось легче летать.

*

Тень подкралась неслышно, как и положено наглым кошкам. Человек-без-имени бродил, шатаясь, по разрушенному дому: он искал что-то крайне важное, Грифон пока не мог без слов понимать, что именно... И вдруг из темного коридора выплыла она. Гребаная кошка.

Грифон перевернулся в воздухе от неожиданности и заорал вслед сутулой спине:

– Тревога! Тре-во-га! На нас напали, нас собираются сожраааать!

Человек-без-имени повернулся. Нахмурился. Сощурился, глядя кошке в глаза.

Тень и не думала нападать. Она прошла мимо Грифона, едва махнув хвостом в его сторону, и уткнулась мордой в обнаженное бедро человека-без-имени. Узоры на его коже стали бледнее, перестроились калейдоскопом...

– Зачем тебе еще кто-то, если у тебя есть я?.. – заныл Грифон.

Человек-без-имени вновь улыбнулся, погладил Тень по голове.

– Львица. Я помню тебя, – задумчиво произнес он, касаясь кончиками пальцев нового идиотского украшения – клыка на шее, возникшего, как всегда, из ниоткуда.

Грифон понял, что тоже помнит. Просто в последний раз, когда он сталкивался с кем-то из ее рода, он был раз в двадцать больше размером и, стало быть, не боялся клыков, шипов, когтей и прочей острой хрени из ее арсенала.

– Не расстраивайся. Она нужна нам, – сказал человек-без-имени. Добавил, помолчав секунду: – А ты остаешься единственным, кто ответит мне, если я захочу поговорить.

Это прозвучало достаточно трогательно, чтобы Грифон успокоился. На время.

*

– Я буду звать тебя «Ви», – авторитетно заявил Грифон.

Человек по имени Ви поднял насмешливый взгляд от книги.

– Довольно банально, не находишь?

Книга – точнее, подобие дневника – обнаружилась под старой половицей в большой светлой комнате на втором этаже. Вся мебель была перевернута или отодвинута, а на полу валялись на удивление не сгнившие матрацы и покрывала. Грифон приземлился на голубое, фыркнул от пыли.

– Банально – так плохо прятать свой дневник. Данте в любой момент мог его обнаружить!

Ви потускнел взглядом.

– Аааа, понимааааю, – Грифон рассмеялся визгливо, заставляя Тень навострить уши. – Ты на самом деле хотел, чтобы он его нашел, да? Чтобы потом ржал над тобой, и можно было начистить ему морду с чистой совестью, да? А может, ты надеялся, что он бы в кои-то веки не стал смеяться, и вы бы поговорили о поэзии, да? Да?

– Да, – неохотно отозвался Ви под тихое рычание Тени.

Грифон на этот раз не испугался, но умолк все равно. Ви, в отличие от Вергилия, не мог лгать самому себе, хотя явно хотел бы уметь это.

*

– Нам предстоит долгий путь, – сказал Ви, переглядываясь сначала с Тенью, а потом и с Грифоном. – Ни один из вас не сможет нести меня на себе слишком долго, а хожу я с трудом. Есть идеи?

Тень метнулась вперед, к раскуроченной детской площадке, и встала рядом с игрушечной лошадью. Грифон рассмеялся так громко, что все птицы в радиусе мили с криком паники взлетели в серое небо.

– Где мы возьмем лошадь, а? На дворе уже двадцать первый век наступил, пока мы в Аду тусовались! Как бы папочка ни старался уберечь нас от современности, мир людей на месте не стоит!

– Отец не изолировал нас от прогресса намеренно, – возразил Ви. Качнул головой, открыл книгу. Прочитал про себя несколько строк, закрыл, цитировать вслух ничего не стал. – Как видишь, все, чему он учил нас, пригодилось.

– Почему ты никогда не злился на него? – с любопытством спросил Грифон.

Ви покосился на него: Мне обязательно отвечать словами?

– Давай, колись, приятель! – Грифон сделал короткий круг почета над детской площадкой, жалея, что не умеет метко испражняться, как птицы из человеческого мира.

– Он был демоном, – сказал Ви. – В моих глазах его это извиняло.

В отличие от мамы, ага. Человеческие мамы и папы – совсем не то, что демонические, они о своем потомстве пекутся как одержимые. Всем это известно.

– Глупость полная, – припечатал Грифон.

Ви повел плечом: Я знаю.

– Предлагаешь угнать автомобиль? Думаю, для меня не составит труда научиться водить.

– Тень продырявит нам сиденья в первые пять минут. А там и до бензобака недалеко, – отрезал Грифон. 

Тень склонила голову набок, не оспаривая это заявление. Она не любила машины.

– Верно. Не стоит привлекать к себе внимание, – сказал Ви. – Кстати...

Последнее, что Грифон видел, прежде чем исчезнуть в небытие – как Ви закрыл глаза. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Когда он снова почувствовал свои крылья, да и все тело, Ви уже был одет, а украшения на его коже сложились в новый узор.

А еще в его руке была трость. Если бы Грифон был человеком или хотя бы полудемоном, по его спине точно побежали бы мурашки.

– Это уж слишком, Ви, – испуганно пробормотал он. – А что, если эта куча мусора выйдет из-под контроля? Не то чтобы у нее было много мозгов...

– У Кошмара вообще нет мозгов, – Ви улыбнулся ободряюще. – Он полностью под моим контролем.

Как и мы с кошкой, – Грифон не стал озвучивать очевидное.

– И каким образом он поможет нам добраться до Данте? – скептически спросил он.

Ви молча взмахнул тростью в сторону. Грифон точно помнил, что там пять минут назад была стена, а сейчас сквозь пролом открывался вид на Редгрейв-сити. Город изменился за годы, но не стал ближе: люди инстинктивно держались подальше от проклятого дома в пригороде.

– Мы поедем на поезде, – объявил Ви, с улыбкой опираясь на трость. – Я успею почитать.

*

На этот раз Грифон не потерял связь с реальностью, когда Ви заставил его исчезнуть. Дурацкий человек ошибся: он привлекал к себе дохрена внимания и без демонов во плоти. Две молодые женщины сделали комплимент его украшениям, назвав их татуировками; пожилой мужчина с газетой пересел подальше, пробормотав что-то невнятное про служителей Сатаны.

Ви внутренне смеялся вместе с Грифоном.

– Ты куда едешь? – беспечно спросила одна из женщин.

– К брату, – ответил Ви.

– А он тоже любит татушки? – поинтересовалась вторая.

Ви покачал головой.

– Нет. Но он любит фотографии полуголых молодых женщин.

После этого женщины больше с ними не разговаривали.

*

– А что, если он пошлет нас? Что, если он решит на нас напасть? Что, если ты призовешь Кошмара, и он расфигачит контору Данте, и тогда нам точно ничего не светит? Данте любит свою контору, помнишь, как он злился в прошлый раз?

Грифон безжалостно озвучивал все страхи Ви, оправдывая себя тем, что больше это сделать некому. 

– Если Данте не поможет нам, мы умрем, – тихо ответил Ви.

Грифон уселся на его плечо и опустил голову, растеряв вдруг весь запал.

– Эй. У тебя все еще есть мы, – тон вышел жалобным вместо ободряющего.

Ви улыбнулся.

– Вы – всего лишь... украшения.

– Придурок, – крякнул Грифон.

Только придурок называет свои кошмары украшениями. Только последний-распоследний человеческий идиот!

Ви любил их троих. Ви учился любить себя.

– Я не хочу умирать, – сказал Грифон.

– Я тоже, – сказал Ви, картинно взмахивая тростью. – Мужчина с газетой сказал, что бар в трех милях к северу от станции. Нам понадобятся деньги. Есть идеи?


End file.
